Quand Camus éternue
by BlueTimes
Summary: Il suffit que Camus éternue, et c'est la catastrophe au Sanctuaire d'Athéna !


Hello tout le monde !

Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas écrit, alors je poste un petit OS qui m'est venu alors que je surfais sur internet en quête d'images de notre cher Verseau.

C'est plus un OS humour qu'un véritable OS sur le couple Camus/Milo.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le Sanctuaire était calme ce jour là. L'hiver venait de commencer. Camus, chevalier d'or du Verseau, était assis dans son salon, lisant tranquillement. À ses côtés, Milo, chevalier du Scorpion et accessoirement son petit ami, était allongé, la tête en travers des jambes du français. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, excepté le bruissement des pages qui tournent. Soudainement, Camus éternua, faisant sursauter Milo qui ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

-Camus ?

-Pardon.

-T'es malade ? S'enquit le Ccorpion, inquiet.

-Je sais pa-aaaatchoum ! Éternua de nouveau le malade.

-A force d'être en débardeur en hiver, Camus, on choppe la crève.

-J'ai vécu en Sibérie, c'est pas en Grèce que je vais êtr- Atchoum !

Milo sourit imperceptiblement avant de se lever et de tendre un de ses pulls bien chaud au Verseau. Camus l'attrapa sans mot dire avant de se tourner vers sa chambre.

-Je vais me coucher Milo. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, comme dit le dicton.

Le grec suivit son amour dans la chambre, où il le borda tendrement, un sourire ironique encré sur ses lèvres.

-Enlève moi ce sourire narquois, Milo du Scorpion.

-Quel sourire ? Demanda innocemment Milo, en s'allongeant sur la couverture.

-Celui qui dit « Pour une fois que _tu_ tombes malade ! »

-Bah ça arrive à tout le monde mon amour. T'es pas une exception.

Pour toute réponse, le Verseau éternua de nouveau. Milo s'empressa d'aller chercher une boîte de mouchoirs, prévenant. Il savait de longue date que quand Camus était malade, c'était pas une blague.

-Berci.

-Ça y est, t'es enrhumé.

-C'est bas drôle Bilo.

Le Scorpion pouffa de rire devant la tête de son amant. Camus était rarement malade, certes, mais c'était relativement comique pour son petit-copain.

-Tu veux du thé ?

-S'il de blait, répondit Camus, ennuyé plus qu'autre chose de devoir garder le lit tout seul. Le lit, c'était mieux avec Milo dedans.

Préparant le thé de Camus, Milo l'entendit éternuer plusieurs fois de rang. « Le pauvre » pensa le Scorpion. Pendant que l'eau bouillait, il se rendit compte d'une chose : il commençait à avoir froid. En regardant le thermomètre, il se rendit compte que la température avait baissé à la vitesse d'un TGV. Il faisait désormais presque -20°C dans le onzième temple. Il apporta la tasse de thé fumante à Camus.

-Dis mon amour, t'as pas l'impression d'avoir fait baisser la température ?

-Bah don pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il fait -20 là.

-Bince.

-Tu peux pas remonter ? Demanda Milo en enfilant un deuxième pull. Il était un peu frileux.

-Dan. Atchouum !

-Putain Camus, ça baisse quand t'éternues !

-Je fais bas exbrès...

-Faut qu'on trouve un moyen là...

Camus se retourna dans le lit. Milo rajouta une couette épaisse et se glissa dessous. Il se colla à son amant malade qui lui s'était rapproché de la source de chaleur qu'était le grec. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Milo.

-J'espère que du seras bas balade Bilo.

-T'es trop mignon avec cette voix Camus, s'attendrit le Scorpion, qui voulait bien être malade si Camus continuait de parler du nez.

-Dais doi...

Le huitième gardien enroula ses bras autour de Camus avant d'éteindre la lumière. Faire la sieste avec l'homme de sa vie, il adorait.

* * *

À l'autre bout du Sanctuaire, Mû du Bélier, premier gardien, regarda avec joie la neige tomber. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas neigé sur le Sanctuaire. À ses côtés, Kiki s'émerveillait de retrouver la neige et sautait déjà de joie dans tout le temple. C'était l'heure d'aller faire un bonhomme de neige, se dit-il. Alors qu'il se précipitait dehors avec une carotte du congélateur de Mû, Deathmask arriva et saisi le Bélier par la taille.

-C'est bizarre qu'il neige maintenant. Ça fait des années.

-Bah, c'est pas si mal. Camus va être content.

-Il fait drôlement froid quand même...

-Tu veux que je te réchauffe ? Demanda Mû, taquin, et sachant que Kiki passerait un bon moment dehors.

* * *

Un peu plus haut, Aldébaran souriait en voyant les flocons s'installer sur ses vitres. Il augmenta néanmoins le chauffage, sachant pertinemment qu'être malade, c'était très nul. Il s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil, et lança un film, avec un paquet de pop-corn sucrés et un bon chocolat chaud.

* * *

Au temple des Gémeaux, les habitants étaient trop occupés à se lancer des couteaux invisible du regard qu'à remarquer qu'il neigeait.

Kanon, qui habitait le troisième temple avec son grand-frère adoré (quand cela l'arrangeait, bien sûr), avait invité Rhadamanthe, son petit-copain. Saga, lui en compagnie d'Aioros, semblait prendre sur lui pour ne pas insulter copieusement la Whyvern qui avait passé une main sur les hanches de son petit frère.

-Vous avez une chambre vous savez ? Lança t-il amèrement.

-Oh Saga commence pas ! S'énerva Kanon.

-Je suis pas énervé.

-Si tu l'es.

-Non je le suis pas.

-Si !

-Non !

-Eh oh on se calme là. Vous avez quel âge ? Calma Aioros, habitué aux humeurs de Saga lorsque Rhadamanthe était dans le coin.

-Je suis calme.

-Non, Saga, tu ne l'es pas.

-Si.

-SAGA DES GEMEAUX !

Le nommé Saga se retourna penaud vers son amant, le fixant avec des yeux de chiot battu, la même technique que Kanon utilisait sur lui pour se faire pardonner de ses bêtises – on est jumeaux où on ne l'est pas.

-Désolé...

-Je préfère ça.

-Kanon, tu es sûr que c'est raisonnable de rester là ? Chuchota Rhadamanthe à son oreille en ignorant le regard de Saga.

-Mais oui... Attends, et observe.

L'ex-Marina sortit de la pièce quelques secondes. Ces quelques secondes parurent une éternité pour Rhadamanthe. Finalement, Kanon revint, une main dans le dos, et interpella son frère.

-Eh, Saga !

-Quoi ? Répondit-il en se retournant.

Il eut tord, car il n'eût pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'une boule de neige se dirigeait vers lui et atterrit sur sa figure.

-KANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

* * *

Au cinquième étage, Aiolia, chevalier du Lion, passait un moment romantique avec sa chère Marine de l'Aigle. Au coin du feu, les tourtereaux étaient allongés sur le canapé, enroulés dans une couverture, et regardaient la neige tomber de plus en plus.

-Tu n'as rien entendu Aiolia ?

-Je crois que Saga et Kanon sont en train de se chamailler.

-Encore...

-Eh ouais.

Marine se blottit d'avantage dans les bras de son Lion, pour y chercher de la chaleur et aussi un baiser que le lion lui donna sans hésiter.

* * *

Shaka de la Vierge, lui, ne s'éblouit pas de voir des flocons tomber. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules, passer un pull, et de reprendre sa conversation avec Bouddha. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois ni la dernière qu'il voyait de la neige.

* * *

Dohko était allé rejoindre Shiryû et Shunreï aux 5 pics pour l'hiver. Il ne fût donc pas victime des intempéries causés involontairement par le chevalier du Verseau, mais il en rirait quand il apprendrait ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence.

* * *

Shura et Aphrodite étaient en train de jouer aux échecs dans le salon surchauffé de l'espagnol, qui ne supportait pas le froid. Aphrodite s'en moquait, en Suède, la neige, c'était parfois bien pire. Ils eurent cependant la brillante idée de commencer une bataille de boules de neige à la sortie du temple du Capricorne, riant aux éclats comme des enfants de 4 ans.

* * *

Au temple du Verseau, ça ne s'était pas arrangé. Mais alors pas du tout. L'endormi Camus avait transformé sa chambre en station de ski. Mais ni lui, ni Milo, qui dormait comme un bébé, ne s'en rendaient compte.

Bénis soient les ignorants.

* * *

Le lendemain, il neigeait toujours, mais plus personne ne s'en amusait. Kiki, Saga et Kanon, Aiolia, Shura et Aphrodite avaient tous attrapé un bon gros rhume.

Camus, quant à lui, se sentait beaucoup mieux après une bonne nuit de repos, et c'est avec un sourire amusé qu'il découvrit la reconstitution de la Sibérie dans sa chambre. Cependant, il perdit vite son sourire quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait refroidit son Milo pendant son sommeil. En apercevant le Sanctuaire de par sa fenêtre, le Verseau se rendit à l'évidence : la moitié du Sanctuaire allait être malade parce qu'il avait éternué.

Comme quoi, quand Camus éternue, le Sanctuaire tombe malade.

* * *

Voilà, c'était court, mais c'était sympa à écrire !


End file.
